Our Love Grows
by KNSJ
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope the strange I am marrying is my perfect match. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: DMSJ1995. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Our Risky Choice, Love at First Sight, Passion Grows, Love Blooms, and Fate Reasure Me. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with DMSJ1995. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope the strange I am marrying is my perfect match.

I walked into seeing Dr. Joseph waiting for me. I gave him a hug hello. I was way excited for this day. When I got the call from the experts say that they had some amazing news to tell me. I know that it was to tell me that I was going to be getting married.

"Dr. Joseph, did you find me a match?" I did not even wait for him to sit back down before asking him.

"Yes we did Stella. You are getting married in one week." He explained.

There was no words to explain how excited I was. The only thing that came out of my mouth was noise. I epped so loud. I could not believe that I was going to be marrying total stranger in one week.

"Are you serious? I am getting married in one week?" I asked to make sure this was not a dream.

"I am serious Stella. In one week you are going to get married." Dr. Joseph stated with a chuckle.

*Brandon's POV*

I was meeting with Dr. Pepper one of the experts. I really hope this meets was going to tell me that they have found me a match. That was all I could think of since the start of this process. It was all confirmed by one phone call.

"Brandon, it is good to see you. I have some exciting news to tell you that will change your life forever." Dr. Pepper stated.

"Really, did you find me a match?" I asked.

"Yes we did, you are going to be getting married in one week." Dr. Pepper stated with a grin.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious right now? I can't believe it. I am getting married in one week." I said to make sure that I was correct.

"Yes you are. We have found you a match and your adventure has just began." Dr. Pepper said with a grin.

Today was the best day of my life. I could not wait to meet my future wife. I could not wait to tell my family. They will not know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the best day of my life. I could not wait to meet my future wife. I could not wait to tell my family. They will not know what hit them. Went back to my house to find my mother cooking dinner and my father returning from work. He works in the kingdom as a guard for the king. I look up to my father, he works so hard to get where he is now.

"Hello Mom, what's for dinner?" I asked washing my hands.

"Your favorite, grilled chicken and mash potatoes with homemade gravy. For another side fresh vegetables along with it." My mother said.

I smiled and sat down next to my father. My father smiled at me and went back to reading his paper. We heard the door open and there was Sky walking into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." Sky said.

Sky is my best friend and my brother from a different mother and father. He is prince of Eraklyon. I am his squire and body guard. But he does not think of me like that. He is like another member of the family.

"Sky I was not sure if you were going to make it for dinner." My mother spoke.

"I would never miss a meal from you. You are better than the chief at the palace. But don't tell anyone I said that. I guess he is supposed to be the best in the dimensions." Sky said half whispering the last part.

We all laughed at Sky. He was such a jokester. You would not believe on how he acts around everyone but when he is just with his friends it is totally different. He is himself and that is something that makes him my best friend.

"So how was your boys' day?" My mother asked.

"Boring prince stuff that I don't want to talk about. But I am here and I get to relax." Sky told.

"My day was actually great. I have some great news to tell you all." I started to say.

"Really what is your great news?" My father asked.

"Well, you all know that I have started to this experiment to find me a match. The experts have found me a match and I am going to be getting married in the end of the week." I explained.

"Oh my gosh. Sweaty that is amazing." My mother stated.

"Dude that is great. I am happy for you. You deserve it." Sky said patting my back.

We talked the rest of the time of dinner about what is going to be happening in the future. I was glad that my family was excited for me and now I have to tell my friends. At least Sky knows about my news and can back me up when I get stuck on telling my friends.

I walked up to the gang in the park. I sat down on the grass and faced everyone. They were all looking at me waiting.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are the one who called us to meet up. So what is it that you have to share with us all?" Roxy asked.

"Oh right. Well, the experts have found me a match and I am going to be getting married at the end of the week." I told them all.

"What really?!" Layla said shocked.

"Yeah, I saw as shocked as you are. I could not believe it myself. I am so excited to tell you all. My future is going so well." I said happy.

"That is great dude. We are all excited for you and can't wait to meet this lucky women of yours." Nabu said.

"I glad that you all will be there for me and supporting my decision. I cannot wait for this week to end and to be married to my soon to be beautiful wife." I said happily.

*Stella's POV*

I jumped for joy when I got home to see my father. I have called my mother to meet me on Solaria in the palace. I could not wait to tell them about this. I was so excited and you could see it on my face.

"Stella, Princess what is going on?" My father asked.

"I have some great news to tell you and mother. But we have to wait for her to come." I said looking at the doors hoping she was going to come through any moment.

There walked in my mother. She came up to me and gave me a hug. She seemed different but I would ask her that later. Right now I could not wait to tell her and father my news.

"Sweaty, what is so urgent that I had to come and meet up with you and your father?" My mother asked sitting down.

"Well, I have some great news that I want to share with the both of you." I started to say. When no one said a word I continued. "I am going to be getting married in one week. I have been matched with some from the experts." I explained.

The thing is I did not tell my parent that I was going to do this. My father would not allow or approve it. But I want to take a chance and have an adventure. This was going to be a big adventure for me.

I looked from my mother to my father. They were both shocked and neither of them knew what to say. My mother shocked face turned into a smile. She got up and gave me a hug and said,

"I am so happy for you sweaty. If this is what you want then I am all the way behind you. This is like an adventure. You deserve an adventure. You are young and you should be enjoying life."

"Thank you mother. I was hoping you would understand. Father, what do you think about all of this?" I asked unsure.

"I am really surprised to say the most. But if this is what makes you happy and I can see that it is. Then I am going to be here for you no matter what. I love you princess." My father said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you both for understanding. I have to go and meet the gang to tell them about this." I said hugging both and leaving.

I went to meet up with everyone in Magix at the water fountain. There was Bloom and the others. I gave everyone a hug and we went the café that we love to go to. I waited for everyone to settle down and get our drinks before telling them.

"Alright Stella what is this all about?" Bloom asked sipping her drink.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Timmy asked.

"Well, you all know that I have been doing this experiment and well," I said with a pause.

"Well what?" Mirta asked.

"Well, they have found me a match and I am going to be getting married!" I said excitedly.

"OMG! That is amazing." Bloom screamed excited.

"That is amazing. Congratulations Stella and to the man that is going to be marrying you." Helia said raising his cup up. "To Stella and her mystery husband."

"To Stella and her mystery husband!" Everyone screamed.

"Now the question is who is going to be your maid of honor?" Tecna asked.

"That is easy. Of course I want all you girls as my bride maids. But you should all understand that I want my maid of honor to be…


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to be picking out my wedding dress today. The girls told me that I was not allowed to create mine or their bride maid dresses. We all walked into the bouquet. It was a cute little shop but I heard that it was the best place to get your dream wedding dress.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Well, I am looking for my wedding dress and my bride maid dress today. I heard that this was the place to come to get them." I said.

"That would be right. We have amazing selections for brides and bride maids. If you would like to look around and see what you like. I can also help you if you are looking for something specific." The clerk explained.

I walked around the shop with the girls and we picked out some different designs that I thought might work but I am very picky about everything.

"I still can't believe that you are going to be getting married soon." Flora said.

"I know. I still don't believe it myself. It just doesn't seem real yet." I stated.

We walked back to the changing room and I made my girls go in first to try one the options that were picked out. I wanted these dresses to be perfect. Even if I can't make them myself I guess this will have to do. The girls came out all at once with different options on. I wanted to see what they all looked on the girls. The dresses were alright but some of them were not her favorite. The girls tried on some more dresses.

"Are you going to be telling us who your maid of honor is? You left us hanging there when you told us the good news." Tecna said from the dressing room.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. My maid of honor is going to be Bloom." Stella said as the girls came out in gorgeous blue dress.

"Awe Stella I would be honored to me your maid of honor and don't worry if you become a bridezilla we will stop it at once. I promise you that." Bloom said.

All the girl started to laugh at Stella's face. She was a little bit shocked that they would think that Stella would become a bridezilla.

"I would never do that to you girls." Stella said with a smirk.

"You know that we are only joking with you Stells. We know that you like to take control of things and you are not use to this." Flora said.

Stella smiled at her girls and she was so glad that she had girlfriends like them. She hoped that her future husband will understand that and will like them as much as she loves them. They are part of her family.

The girls came out with their last dress option. This time they were all wearing the same dress. This dress was powder blue. It was strapless and had a heart neck on top. Then it flows at the bottom like a waterfall. The dress was gorgeous and the girls look absolutely stunning in them.

"Wow," A male voice said.

They were faced with Timmy, Roy and Helia. You could see Tecna and Flora's face get a little pink in the check. Stella got up and laughed at the boys faces. Timmy had his mouth open and was stunned. You could tell that he was only looking at Tecna and the same went for Helia.

"Thanks for finally coming. But I asked for your help a while ago. But now that you are here, you can help me pick out my wedding dress. Just by your reactions the girls are going to look great in these dresses." Stella said.

The girls got changed and walked out of the dressing rooms. They sat down with the boys while Stella went into the dressing room with the clerk. She help Stella get into her first dress. Stella walked out in a mermaid dress that had had jewels on the top.

"What do you think?" Stella asked turning around to face them.

"Well, it is very shiny." Flora said.

"I don't think that's the one. You will know right when you see it. Trust me." Bloom stated.

I went back in and tried on some more options. Finally after the fourth or fifth time I came out and gasped. I covered her mouth in awe. I did not know what to say. Right when I looked into the mirror I knew that his was the dress. It looked amazing on me. It was a strapless dress that had a heart neck on top that turned into a slim middle and puffed out on the bottom. There was designs of floral flowers intertwined together on top of the dress and some that went down to the bottom. It reminded me of an old vintage white ball gown dress. It was perfect. Exactly what I was looking for.

"Stella, now you look amazing. You look gorgeous in that one." Helia said smiling.

"I think this is the one." I said turned to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's try it with a vail." The store clerk said bring over a vail.

She placed it on my head and you could see that Stella was about to cry. Bloom came over to her with a tissue and handed it to her. I took it and patted her eyes.

"We call that the Bride moment." The clerk said with a smile.

"Now this is all becoming real. I am actually doing this." I said.

*Brandon's POV*

I walked in with my friends to get fitted for my tux. We looked at the many different types. They guys were her to help but I also called in back up for help. That back up was my girl best friends Roxy, Krystal, Musa, and Layla. I knew that I could count on them to help me.

"So what are you looking for? What are the colors of the wedding?" The clerk asked.

"The colors are powder blue and plum. I was thinking something classic." I told the clerk.

He took us to the back and showed us some options. I watched the girls take over as the clerk took sizes. They were matching different things together get a better match. I know that I can trust them. They are like sisters to me and know what I am looking for. As the guys tried on some options Layla looked at me and said,

"What should Krystal, Musa, Roxy, and I wear?"

I shrugged. I did not think about that. I was not sure what the bridesmaids were wearing. But just on cue my phone goes off and it was Dr. Pepper.

"Hello," I said.

"Brandon, how are you?" Dr. Pepper asked on the other side.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. I am actually calling because you're soon to be wife called me to ask you if you have any girl friends or siblings that were going to be in your wedding party. She was wondering if they would like to wear the dress she picked for her bridesmaids." Dr. Pepper explained.

"Hold on for a second. I will have to ask them. They are here with me right now." I said covering up the phone with my hand. "Would you girls like to wear the bridesmaid dresses that were picked out for her bridesmaids?"

"Wow, really?" Musa asked shocked.

"Yes, we would really love to. That is so sweet of her. I can already tell that we are all going to get along very well." Roxy said.

"They would love that. Thanks for calling me and telling me this." I said.

"No problem. I just need to talk to them and get some answers from them." Dr. Pepper said.

I handed the phone over to Layla and went to try on some tuxes. When I came out I could tell that the girls were happy and excited now. We tried on a lot of options but at the end of it all the final option was a dark blue jacket and pants with a white shirt and powder blue tie.

"By the way I told Dr. Pepper what you boys were wearing so if you're soon to be wife guy friends or siblings know what to wear. To make us all match." Musa said excited. "And may I say that you boys look amazing. I have never seen Riven all cleaned up nice before. This is an improvement."

"Well, this is what I do for friends and I thought you like my style Musa?" Riven flirted.

"I do but this is something different." Musa said trying to be cool.

I just shook my head. Those two have liked each other since they first meet each other. I thought it was interesting on how they act. I walked over to Sky and sat right next to him. I wanted to talk to him about something.

"Hey dude." Sky said to me.

"Hey, so I have to talk to you." I started.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sky asked.

"Well, the thing is you know how I am your guard and all that stuff right?" I said.

"Yeah, I know where this is conversation is going. You think you will not be able to do your job when you get married." Sky said.

"What if she lives on a different planet or in a different dimension?" I asked concerned.

"Then we will have to figure it out then. But right now do not worry about it. I know that you take your job seriously and that there is an option that you might have to leave it. I understand that. But there is one thing I know that is never going to change." Sky started to say.

"What's that?" Brandon asked.

"That you are my best friend and no girl is going to change that." Sky said patting my back. "Who knows, she might just be a princess and you will not have to work." Sky said.

"Yeah well, I don't know if I would be okay with that. I don't know if I am royalty enough." I confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day and I was so ready for it. I was in my hotel room waiting for the hours to count down. I want to meet my husband already. I know that he is in this hotel with me right now, probably doing the waiting game like me.

"Stella, just calm down. I know that you are excited." Bloom said smiling from the corner.

"I know. I am just so excited. I just want this to be ready. I want the hours to go faster." I said happy.

I have been waiting for this day since the phone call. I have been counting down the days and hours on when it is time. I was so ready, I just hope that my husband is ready.

"Stella, someone is here for you. Her name is Dr. Pepper." Timmy said letting one of the experts in.

"Dr. Pepper, how are you?" I asked.

"I am good. How are you?" She asked.

"I am great. I am so ready for today." I said bouncing in my seat.

Dr. Pepper smiled at me and said,

"I can see that dear. I am so glad that you are ready for today. I am here to make sure that everything is running smoothly and that you are doing alright."

"Thank you Dr. Pepper. I actually have something for my husband. Can you give it to him?" I asked giving her a bag.

Dr. Pepper took the bag and left the room. She smiled at me and told me that she would be back to check up on me before I walked down the altar.

*Brandon's POV*

Today is the day where my life will change. I am nervous, excited, and scared. I know that everything will be alright but I just know that it is going to be a long ride.

"Dude, just calm down. You will be just fine. Just remember that you are going to be meeting you wife today." Sky said smiling.

"Your right dude. Thanks. I am so ready." I said finally sitting down.

We heard a knock on the door and there was Dr. Pepper. She came in and said,

"Brandon, how are you?"

"I am good. I am nervous but that is expected." I said smiling.

"Of course it is. I have something for you from your wife." She said handing me the gift.

I took it and read the card,

"Future hubby,

I hope that you are ready for this day. I have been ready since the phone call. We are in this together until the very end. Here is a present that I think you will like."

I took out a box and there was cufflinks that had some classic design on them. I never had cufflinks before but the thought counted. She seemed sweat.

"How do you put these things on?" I asked.

Sky came over and helped me out. He snickered a little bit and patted me on my back. I gave Dr. Pepper my gift to her. And watched her leave. The time was coming down to the wire. It was time to get ready to go and start a new chapter of my life.

I stood at the altar waiting for her. I hoped that she was everything that I was looking for in a girl. The doors opened and there walked in her bridesmaids. The stood on her side where there was empty chairs. I smiled at them nervously.

"She's drop dead sexy, don't worry." One of her bridesmaids said that had long blue hair.

"Thanks. So, thank you everyone for coming." I said smiling.

The doors open and there she stood. The most beautiful girl in the world. She was gorgeous. She walked out down the altar with her father. He actually looked familiar but I could not put my finger on it. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down with the women with long blonde hair.

"Brandon this is Stella, Stella meet Brandon." The preacher introduced.

*Stella's POV*

I was introduced to my new husband. From first look I was not attracted to him. There was no spark at all. I put a fake smile on and stood there in front of him. I glanced to the crowd and recognized Prince Sky and the others. Right then it hit me. I know who he was.

The wedding started and the preacher talked. Then she looked at both of us and said,

"Do you Brandon take Stella to be your wife?"

"I do." He said with a big grin.

"Do you Stella take Brandon to be your husband?"

I stood there looking at him, then around the room. I did not know if I wanted to marry him. I sighed and said,

"I…


	5. Chapter 5

"I do." I finial said.

You could see in his eyes that he was relieved that I said I do. I could tell that everyone in the crowd was scared and unsure if I was going to say it. I smiled at Brandon and he smiled back at me. I did not have any feelings for him at all. This was not good, but I will have to figure it out.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife. Usually I would say to kiss the bride but since you both just met you can shake hands, kiss, or something else." The preacher said.

Brandon leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned by head and he kissed my cheek. I sighed with relief that he did not kiss me on the lips. We turned to face the crowd and walked down the alter. Everyone was cheering for us. Once we got out of the room I turned to him and said,

"Excuse me for a minute."

I walked away from him and sat down by a wall. I did not know what to do now. I did not have feeling for this guy. I looked up and saw my best friends standing over me.

"Stella are you alright?" Bloom asked.

"No, I don't know what to do. I don't have any feelings for this man." Stella said almost in tears.

"Stella calm down. You just have to take a deep breath and take it one step at a time. Who knows you might just fall in love with him through this experiment." Flora said trying to calm Stella down.

Stella got up and faced her girls. Maybe they were right. You can't always find your love at first sight right away. But I will have to take it one step at a time. I was going to make this work out even if we have to start out as friends. I gave my girl friends a hug and went to find my new husband to get to know him.

We walked to see him talking to his friends. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to him. His friends walked away and I turned to him and said,

"They did not have to leave because of me."

"I think they just want us to have some time to get to know each other right now." Brandon said.

"Oh, okay. So what do you want to know about me?" I asked him.

"I guess everything." He told me truthfully.

"Well, I'm princess of Solaria and I have the great best friends. I went to Alfea for schooling. But you already knew that because we worked together on a few missions." Stella said smiling. "I really don't know what else to say."

"What about your family and what do you like to do for fun? Do you still design fashion?" Brandon asked.

I could not believe that he remember that. I use to love designing when I was at Alfea. I have not had lots of times design since I have been out of school.

"I have not been able to design only on my free time but that is practically never now a days. For my family, well you probably know about the divorce between the king and queen of Solaria. Which means daddy and mommy are no longer together." I said with a sigh.

It still hurts to know my parents got a divorce. They cannot stay in the same room together without fighting about anything and everything. I hope that they can get along for my wedding.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that." Brandon said putting a smile on his face.

I smiled back. He did have a nice smile. I really did like that. I thought to myself.

"Alright your turn. Tell me everything about you now." I said changing the subject.

"Alright. My family is my mother, father and me. I love them so much. They are my rock and everything. My father is why I work at the palace in Eraklyon. He is a guard there and he got me the job as Sky's squire. You know that I went to Red Fountain for school. I really don't know what else to say. You see all my friends before and you know that Sky is my best friend. I don't know what else to say." Brandon said shyly.

I could tell that this thing between Brandon and me will be alright. I may not have feelings for Brandon now but hopefully that will change in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now let's all put our hands together for the new couple Brandon and Stella." The DJ said.

We walked through the doors and came to the front of the room. Everyone was on their feet cheering. I put a smile on my face and sat down next to Brandon and our bridal party. Everyone started to enjoy the night.

"This is the time where the bride's and groom's friend and family have some words for the others." The DJ said and handed the mic over to Bloom.

All I could think about was, "OH SHIT!"

"Alright Brandon, a few things you are going to need to know about Stella is she can be over welling at points but she means well. If you can get over those days your future will be great. Stella is a caring and loving girl. She is passionate and when she gets an ideas she will go for it. She is just going to need you to be there to be her support team, that is all she need and she will be there for you in return."

I smiled at what Bloom said. I know that she spoke from the heart and said it all for all of my friends but I was very scared on what my parents were going to say. I really hope that they can do it together and show their love for me that I know is there. Bloom handed the mic to my mother and sat down.

"Brandon, it is a working progress with my daughter. She is stubborn and hard headed. Her father and I love her so much. She will be your rock and best friend and in return that is all she asks from you. This is new for her so take it slow and with baby steps. Welcome to the family."

I smiled to my mother. She sat down with Allen and looked to my father. He did not stand up at all. I did not except anything less from him. I just kept my fake smile onto my face and watched as the mic was pasted to Allen.

"Brandon, Stella is like a beautiful flower and she needs to be cared for the right way. She will have your back in anything and she will stand up for you if she believes that it is right. She has a great heart and cares for everyone. You are a lucky man to have such an amazing women like Stella. Treat her well like that beautiful flower."

I smiled at Allen. It was really great of him to speak up for me and make such a beautiful speech at the last minute. But it did hurt a little bit that my father did not say anything for me. I kept my happy face on and watched the mic be handed to Prince Sky.

*Brandon's POV*

I smiled to Stella's family and friends. I thought everything was properly said and I understood everything. I was a little scared on what Sky was going to say. I could never really trust my friends on what they were going to say, I could only thing of the embarrassing things they were thinking up.

"Alright, Stella you have such a great guy as your husband now. He will be there for you and will never let you down. I am going to miss seeing my best friend every day at Eraklyon but he is happy so we are happy. He push you to do your best and never let you be down. I speak for all of us when I say that Brandon is the perfect match for you. Here is to a happy life and future. We all can't wait to see the growth of you both."

That was actually perfect and I could not believe that they thought of it. Then it hit me that he said that it was from all of them. My mother must have helped them write it because it was really good. I looked over to my wife and saw that she was smiling but she was hiding something. I would bring it up later to her. Tonight is for us both to be happy and to surround us around our beloved ones.

After the speeches were done we started to walk around and greet everyone and to get to know everyone. We made it back to the front of the room and everyone started to cheer,

"KISS! KISS KISS KISS!"

I looked over to Stella and she just shrugged and we lend in and kissed. Everyone started to cheer. I could see Stella blush a little bit. It was really cute. I walked over to my friends and said,

"What do you think?"

"Well, I thing that everything will turn out alright but it will be a rollercoaster ride." Sky said.

"Talking about your wife, where is she?" Riven asked.

I looked around and excused myself from the group. I walked out to the hall and saw her leaning around the corner to watch someone. I walked behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and had sorrow on her face. I leaned over to listen to with her. It was her parents arguing with each other.

"You couldn't say anything for your daughter tossed. This is your only daughter and she was hoping for her father to speak at her wedding." Luna said practically screaming.

"Well, I did not know that I had to speak for behalf of me. You said most of it, like always. Then there was Allen who spoke up next." Stella's father spatted back.

"The only reason Allen said anything was because you did not. Stella deserved at least someone besides me to say something at her wedding." Luna started to say before getting interrupted.

I left from behind Stella and came to face her parents. I could not believe what I was hearing. I could see the sorrow on Stella's face and I knew that she did not deserve this from her parents. I know that they are divorced but this was ridiculous. I came face to face with them both and said,

"There should be no excuses for you to not speak at your daughter's wedding. You are her father and it was your place to say at least a few words. It does not matter if her mother's new husband said some words. You should have not passed it over or say that it was not your place to say anything because her mother said it all. There is always more to say. Mostly if it's about your own child. I know I have no place to say all of this but she is my wife now and I don't want to see her upset on her own wedding day. This moment is supposed to be a magical and happy moment and you are just making it a sad and upsetting moment with you both arguing with each other. You should feel ashamed of yourself."

*Stella's POV*

I could not believe that Brandon just stood up for me like that. Mostly to my parents. I watch as he walked away from my father with his head held high and came right to me. There was no anger or frustration in his eyes. There was just happiness and hope. Something I have not seen in a long time. He reach his hand out to me and I accepted it. We walked back into the room and started to dance. I leaned into him and said,

"You did not have to do that."

"I know, but I felt like I did and to tell you the truth I am glad I did. You deserve the moon and the stars. I want to make you happy Stella. From now until the last person is gone tonight we are going to have a good time and not worry about the drama." Brandon said smiling.

I smiled at Brandon and placed my head onto his shoulder. We danced around the floor together all night. It felt magical and just what I was looking for in my wedding. I leaned into Brandon's ear and whisper to him,

"You are my knight in shining armor."


	7. Chapter 7

Before the night was over. Brandon took me over to meet his family. We walked over to them, I was really nervous about meeting them. I stopped in my path and let go of Brandon's hand. He turned around and grabbed my hand again and said,

"You are going to be fine. They are going to love you."

I smiled and nodded. It was reassuring that Brandon had faith. When we got closer Brandon gave his mother and father a hug. I recognized Prince Sky beside them. I guess he was not kidding when Brandon told me that Sky was like a brother to him and another son to his family. Brandon brought me over to his parents and said,

"Mom Dad, I would like you to meet Princess Stella of Solaria, my wife. Stella these are my parents Nasir and Iris."

"It is nice to meet you." I said properly.

Brandon's mother ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was not expecting that. It was nice to have someone that was loving and caring like them. She let go and said,

"It is so nice to meet you Stella. You are so beautiful."

"Awwe, thank you." I said smiling.

"I can't believe that my son is married." Brandon's mother Iris fretted over while pinching Brandon's cheeks.

I laughed at that. You could tell that Brandon was getting embarrassed about it. He grabbed his mother's hands and placed them into his. He smiled at her and said,

"Yes mother, we all can't believe it. But here we are."

"Hey I can't believe that Brandon will be a king one day now if this all works out." Sky said smirking.

I totally forgot about that. Since Brandon married me that means that he is going to be king of Solaria if this does work out. I smiled at the shocked faces that Brandon and his parents had when they realized it.

"Actually Sky, he is now Prince of Solaria right now. I don't have the crown yet." I said smiling.

"Oh my gosh my little man is a prince!" Iris said excitedly.

We talked about for a little while longer and then the party started to slow down. We watched as everyone leaves and started to head up to our room. It has been a long day and I just wanted to rest. When we got into the elevator there was an old couple going up. We entered and the women of the couple smiled at us and said,

"Awwe, was it your wedding day?"

"Yes, we did." Brandon said smiling toward me.

"How sweet. Young love is amazing." The women said to us.

"How long did you know each other?" The man asked.

"We just meet today. But I feel something strong toward her. How long have you two been together?" Brandon said smiling at me.

"That is so romantic. We have been married for 59 going on to 60 years now." The women said smiling. "I remember the first time we meet too. It was our wedding day."

"Right when I saw you I knew you would be the women for me and I wanted to be with you forever." The man said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Right then the elevator stopped and we were on our floor. Brandon let me go out first and followed. I turned around to say good bye to the couple but there was no one else in the elevator. I looked towards Brandon and he was as surprised as I was.

"Wasn't there two people in there with us?" I asked pointing to the elevator.

"Yes, there was. Where they go?" Brandon stated.

We walked to our room but I could not shack the feeling that it was fate telling me something. I was just thinking to myself that it was not going to work. I was scaring my thought about this all but now talking to the older couple reassured me.

Brandon got me out of my thought process by picking me up bridal style and entering the room together. I smiled and laughed at him. I pushed the elevator incident in the back of my mind. I went to get changed and we went straight to bed that night. We both were so tired that when we hit the pillows we were out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with two arms around me. I jumped from where I was at. I looked down and saw Brandon there. Then everything came back to me. Brandon rolled over to look at me with a laugh. I hit his arm and smiled at him. I walked into the bathroom to change. When I came out I did not see Brandon anywhere. I walked out to the balcony and found him placing breakfast onto the table. He turned around to see me.

"Surprise, I guess." He said gesturing me to come over.

I walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me. I sat down with a thank you. I was face with an amazing breakfast. There was eggs, toast, and bacon. He even go me a small bowl of fruit. I smiled at him and said,

"How did you know that this is my favorite breakfast?"

"Just a lucky guess. Enjoy." He said to me as he sat down across of me.

We ate in silence and Brandon handed me an envelope. I looked at him and asked,

"What is this?"

"This is from the experts. I think it is about our honeymoon." He said.

I smiled at him and took the envelope. I opened it up and started to read the letter,

_Dear Stella and Brandon,_

_ Congracts on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time on planet __Oppositus._

"Where is the planet Oppositus? I never heard of it." I asked.

"It's near the planet Ohm. I heard that half of the planet is covered in the sun and the other half is covered in the moon. People there tend to go for the opposite of each other. I heard that it is unique there." Brandon said.

"Huh, interesting. I guess it is going to be a learning experience for the both of us." I said.

As we walked into the hotel I could tell that the place was very different. Everyone was saying they would not like to enter a room when they would. I looked over to Brandon and he was getting the card for our room. He walked over confused and said,

"This is going to be very interesting here."

I looked at him and asked,

"What do you mean?"

We headed to the elevator and he said,

"When I got the cards the lady in the front said that if we need anything to not call us. Where did the experts take us?"

I laughed at him and we entered our room. Brandon looked at me and asked,

"What do you want to do first?"

I looked at him and said,

"Let's go shopping or even sightseeing."

We walked out of the hotel and headed to the small village. Brandon tried to take my hand and I swatted it away. I was not comfortable with Brandon just yet. I don't even see how we are a lot alike. We walked down in silence and I went into a cute store that had some different fashion.

I started to try on some cloth and walked out to Brandon and saw him sitting there.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I like the shirt but not a big fan of the pants." Brandon said truthfully.

I could not believe that Brandon was being honest with me. I smiled and walked back into the changing room. We went into different stores for me to buy some cloths and other things. As we went back to the hotel I could not believe that Brandon did whatever I wanted to do today. He went into the bathroom to change and I called did some research and found something that Brandon would like to do.

I waited for him to come out and gave him a smile. He looked at me confused and said,

"Why are you so happy?"

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me." I said taking his hand.

I dragged him out of hotel and onto the moon side of the planet. Brandon looked at him me confused. He looked around and I kept walking. Brandon found me by a waterfall and he smiled.

"Wow! Where did you find this place?"

"I did my research and I thought you would like it. Now are we going to climb that rock wall or not." I said running to the wall.

Brandon followed me. We climbed up and when we got to the top the view was amazing. You could see almost everything from there. It was right next to the waterfall. Brandon looked at me and asked,

"Do you want to take a swim?"

I smiled and said,

"I am already two steps ahead of you."

I used magic to change Brandon's and my clothes into bathing suits. I smiled at him as we walked to the edge of the hill. I looked down and saw how high we were up. I stepped back a little bit and just stood there. Brandon turned to look at me and asked,

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

I did not say a word to him. I was just staring at the hill. Brandon walked to me and held my hand into his. He then looked at me into the eyes and asked,

"Are you afraid of heights?"

I just nodded and looked away. Brandon put his hand under my chin and I looked at him. He smiled at me and said,

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

I smiled and said,

"No, I want to do this."

"We can do it together." Brandon said taking my hand.

We ran to the edge of the hill and jumped. We hit the water and it was cold. I smiled to Brandon and I gave him a hug. Brandon was shocked and accepted the hug. We started to swim and asked,

"I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask. I am an open book." I said with a smile.

"If you have a fear of heights then how can you be a fairy?"

I laughed at him and said,

"I know it sounds confusing but for some reason I am not afraid of flying with my wings or in a ship but for some reason I do not like heights. I just don't know why."

I tried to explain to him but it probably sounded silly. I looked at Brandon and saw that he was sincere about it. He did not laugh at me at all.

"Well, I guess that is understandable. Everyone has fears and some of them just don't make sense." Brandon explained.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We started to swim again. I splashed water in his face and started to giggle. Brandon swam after me and I tried to swim away fast. But Brandon was still faster than me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. Brandon leaned in and I leaned into him. We were face to face with each other and Brandon was about to,


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We started to swim again. I splashed water in his face and started to giggle. Brandon swam after me and I tried to swim away fast. But Brandon was still faster than me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. Brandon leaned in and I leaned into him. We were face to face with each other and Brandon was about to kiss me.

I thought to my self as he got closer should I let him. But it was too late his lips were already one mine. But I really did not care. Could not put my finger on it but there was something that felt familiar about Brandon. He was caring and kissed me gently. Brandon backed up and faced me. I smiled at him and said,

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? It's kind of getting late."

He nodded and helped me out of the water. We started to walk back to the hotel and as we entered I looked at Brandon and said,

"I think I know why the experts placed up here in planet Oppositus."

"Really why's that?" Brandon asked curious.

"Well, just by one day. I know that we are total opposites. You are from the village and I am from royal. We have different life style and grew up differently. Your family is still together and I have a split family. I could tell that you did not like shopping and I love shopping. You love to do dangerous things and I am hesitant on doing them." I admitted.

He just nodded and said,

"But I know that opposite will bring us together because then you will show me things that I never knew that I could do or like and I will do the same thing."

I did not expect that to come from his mouth. He was really smart and he actually cared about me. I knew that maybe if I tried in this relationship that we could really be a great marriage.

I smiled as he plopped himself onto the bed and grabbed the phone and looked at me and said,

"I think it is a great time to have a midnight snack."

He started to call and ordered some small snacks that we could share. You heard a knock on the door and Brandon went to get it. He opened the door and let the bell man bring in the food. Brandon thanked the bell man and gave him a tip.

*Brandon's POV*

I turned around to see Stella waiting for me on the bed. I brought the plates over and smiled at her. She looked at the options and glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow and was wondering what my beautiful wife was thinking. She was a mysterious one and that was one thing he loved about her.

"What is is beautiful?" I asked her carouse.

"I was just wandering what made you think of this stuff as a midnight snack. Most people would go light and have milk and cookies. Not slice of chocolate cake, cookies, milk, and ice cream Sundays." She told me.

"What are the person of just milk and cookies? If so I can eat everything else while you have the milk and cookies." I teased Stella.

She smirked at me and took a fork and started to take a bite of the cake. Stella glanced at me with a twinkle in her eye. I snickered at her because she had some frosting on her nose. I leaned in and whipped it off. She gave me a shy smirk and licked her lips. I thought that was the sexiest thing ever. We continued to eat the snacks.

We were finally on the ice cream sundaes. Stella sat on the top of the bed by the pillows. I scouted to the top right in front of her. We started to enjoy our ice-cream. I got her hot fudge and I had strawberry. She keep looking at mine and I smiled and said,

"Do you want a bite?"

She just nodded and I scooped some of it onto the spoon. I brought it over to her mouth and let her have a bite. She smiled at me and took some of her ice-cream and brought it to my mouth. I accepted it and let the ice-cream melt into my mouth.

The rest of the night was pleasant. We talked some more and got to know each other. I know that this was going to be a journey with Stella but I was ready for it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up this morning without Stella there. She nowhere in the room. I walked out onto the balcony and saw here with a cup of coffee starring out into space. I did not want to interrupt her but I could tell that there was something bothering her. I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her from the back. She leaned into me and we just sat there in silence.

"Are you alright Stells?" I asked concerned.

She just sighed and said,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

*Stella's POV*

I didn't want to ruin our honeymoon but there was so much on my mind with my father and how there was the argument at my wedding with my father and mother. That never left my mind and it kept me up at night.

"Stella tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Brandon asked me.

I sighed and said,

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened at our wedding. Did my father not really have anything to say on my behalf at the wedding speeches? I just have so many questions that I did not get answered and then there is my mother and father always arguing or fighting whenever they are around each other. No even their own daughter's wedding they couldn't help but have at least one argument. I am just," I paused not wanting to admit the last part.

"I am just what Stella? Are you scared that we will end up like those two?" Brandon asked.

I nodded and then said,

"But then there are those moments where I know that we are not going to end up like them. Do you want to know why?"

I asked him. I could see the worry and concern in his eyes. There was also hope in them too. I smiled at him when he just nodded. I don't think he could figure out any words to say about this right now.

"My parents are both royalty and look at their relationship. They can't be in the same room without arguing. We may be different and grow up from two different worlds. I know that I don't need that drama of having a royalty husband. I don't care if you are a guard or a squire. I like you for your personality and for who you are. There is no status that can come between us." I explained to him.

Brandon wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. He kissed me and the kiss became passionate. When we finally let do we were breathing hard. I smiled up to him and could see one thing that I need in my life, which was hope and love.

"Stella I am so glad that you feel this way. That is what I felt about you since I first saw you. You saying that just makes me the happiest man alive. I am so lucky to have you as my wife." Brandon told me.

I was smiled at Brandon. At our wedding I was scared that I was not going to fall for Brandon. But each day I spend with him I am falling for him more and more each day. But I was scared that my worse fear would come true. I did not want to open my heart up all the way just yet but I guess my heart had another idea for us.


	11. Chapter 11

Spending the time with Brandon is magical. He knows how to treat me like I am everything plus more. I have not have a dull moment with him and we are still on the honeymoon. Today we were going horseback riding. This was going to be new to me. I was not sure if Brandon has ever done something like this but he probably have.

"So have you ever done anything like this?" I asked.

He smirked at me and snickered. I gave him a glare.

"I'm not laughing at you. But I have worked as a right hand man to Prince Sky so yeah. How about you?" Brandon asked.

"Well, not really. When I was younger I had a few lessons but when I fell off the horse and got my outfit dirty and feel on my butt I was done. So I don't know what I am doing." I admitted nervously.

Brandon smirked and got onto the horses. He reached out his hand for me to accept it. I was hesitate at first. But I looked at him in his eyes and accepted his hand. He pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist and we were off. I did not know where we were going. But he whispered,

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded and we continued on. He jumped over a log and I just tightened my hold around his waist. I was not use to this but it was exciting. As we slowed down and he jumped down and help me down. Brandon turned me around and there was this beautiful picnic on top of a cliff that's the view was breath taking. You could see the whole forest of the light and dark side. I could not believe it.

"Brandon this is amazing." I said trying to find my words.

*Brandon's POV*

"It is." I said looking at Stella.

I quickly looked away and my cheeks blushed a little bit. Stella snickered and came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We started eating our picnic and have a great time. Once we were done eating. We walked back to the horse and I helped Stella on. She was in front of me and she turned around looking at me scared.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked concerned.

"You can do it. I am right here if you need help." I reassured her.

I placed my hands over her's to start her off to help her. As we road off, Stella got the hang of things really quickly and she was doing it by herself. As we got to the log Stella looked at me concerned. I placed my hands on her's and said,

"We can do it together."

She smiled to me and I helped her down. She looked so happy to try it. I saw glad that Stella loved it. You could tell by her face. She gave me a hug and said,

"That was so much fun. Thank you Brandon."

"I'm glad you had fun." I said to her.

We walked back to our hotel to relax for the rest of the day. It was going to be a peaceful day where it was just the two of us together.


	12. Chapter 12

Our honeymoon has been going great and now it was almost ending. These last few days have really showed me the real Stella. I was falling hard for this girl and I don't even know if she likes me that way. There are moments were she is distant and then there are other times where she is all over me. I am so confused. Today we were going to be going to have a fancy romantic dinner that the experts set up. I walked up to Stella and suggested to her,

"How about you go in town and get something nice for yourself to wear tonight? Here is my card." I took my card out and handed it to her.

Everyone told me that Stella is a shopaholic and that she will spend all the money you own. I don't believe that and I could see it in her eyes that she thought I thought of that way. But I was going to prove her wrong. I trust her. Stella looked at me shocked and asked,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and went back to getting ready for my day. I turned to Stella getting ready to go shopping. Before she left I told her,

"Buy whatever you want. My treat."

*Stella's POV*

When Brandon told me to buy whatever I wanted I did not believe him. I know Brandon did not have a lot of money and I could not believe that he was going to let me take his card to go shopping. I walked down the village looking at the different shops. My eye caught this interesting shop that had a different style and I entered. I started to look around.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I am looking for a dress for a dinner date tonight with my husband." I told her.

Say the words husband was still strange to me. The clerk helped me and we got to talking. When I told the clerk that my husband to me to buy whatever I wanted she tried to get me to buy everything. I looked at her and said calmly,

"I am not buying all of this. I do not need all of this stuff. I was going to buy this one of these dresses but now you can forget it."

I walked out of the shop and headed back to the hotel pissed. I walked into our room and slammed the door shut hard. Brandon ran out of the bathroom looking scared.

"What's wrong Stells?" Brandon asked concerned.

"These store clerks are ridiculous here. I have never been so pissed." I started to rant.

I told Brandon everything that happened and he started to laugh at me. I looked at him confused and said,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just find it interesting that you are getting worked up over that." Brandon explained.

*Brandon's POV*

I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. She had a few tears coming down her cheek. I wiped away the tears and took her into my arms and said,

"Stella, my beautiful, I don't know how to answer you but I am sorry that those women made you upset."

"Of course they made me upset because she suggested to spend all your money on stupid things that I don't need. I know everyone knows me as a shopaholic but this is your money and you were nice enough to let me spend with it. I would never use you like that. I don't care about how much you make. But I am not going to waste your hard working money you earned on stupid things." Stella ranted to me.

I grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss became a passionate kiss and Stella smiled to me and said,

"I wanted to show you that I am not that girl that everyone talks about wasting money on stupid things because she's rich. Yes, I like to shop and there was times where I went over the amount I wanted to spend but there were things that I really needed."

"Stella, I never thought of you as that type of girl. When I gave you my card, it was to show you that I do trust you. I always trust you." I told her.

I got up and brought back a box to her. She raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What's this?"

"This is for you. I was out shopping as well and when I saw it I knew you had to have it. It is going to look amazing on you." I explained.

Stella slowly opened it and gasped. In the box was…..


	13. Chapter 13

Stella slowly opened it and gasped. In the box was the dress that she wanted from the store. She looked up to me and grabbed my face and kissed me. This was actually a caring and passionate kiss.

*Stella's POV*

I was so surprised to get the dress. I could only do one thing and that was to kiss him. It surprised him and myself. But this was something that I could not explain about Brandon that is making me fall in love with him. He is just such a caring and loving guy.

I ran into the bathroom to get ready. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I came out and saw Brandon drop his mouth. I smirked to him and walked over and sat onto his lap.

"What's wrong Brandon?" I asked flirty.

"You are so stunning. Have I ever told you that?" He asked.

I nodded and said,

"You are so caring. I am so lucky to have you as my life. You are just one of the greatest guys I have ever meet. I know that we are two opposite people and everyone things that we might work but I have opened my eyes and see that you are someone that I need in my life. Have I told you that?"

"No I don't think you have. But that doesn't mean that I don't see it in you." Brandon told me giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright we really should be get going to our dinner. Don't want to be late." I told him getting up.

Once we got to the restaurant it was beautiful. We got to our table and started to enjoy our evening. I had a lot in my head and I think Brandon could tell too.

"What's wrong Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I am just worried about when we go back home. I know that you said that you are alright with living on Solaria with me but I just want to make sure that you are ready to go for it." I admitted.

"Stella, I am here for you. I am your husband now. I want to be here for the long run. I know that we just got married not that long ago and we have not really talked that much but I got to know you and I know that I see myself in your life. We are going through this together. I promise you that." Brandon stated.

I smiled and nodded. We finished our dinner. I wanted to do something for Brandon but I just didn't know what yet. I wanted to surprise him with something since he is just picking up his life to come and live with me in mime. Right then it clicked. I knew what I was going to do.

The next morning, we were packing our things up to get ready to start our life together. I walked over to Brandon and whispered in his ear,

"I have a surprise for you. Do you trust me?"

Brandon turned to face me and said,

"I do."

I laughed at him and we headed to the ship to take us home or that is what Brandon thinks. As we landed the door opened to see,


	14. Chapter 14

I laughed at him and we headed to the ship to take us home or that is what Brandon thinks. As we landed the door opened to see Brandon's family. He turned to me and I smiled. Brandon picked me up and spun me around.

"This is unreal." Brandon said shocked.

"Well, it's real." I said with a smile.

I took Brandon's hand and walked down with him to be greeted by his family. Brandon's mom gave me a big hug and it was surprising at first. I was not use to it. We went back to Brandon's place. There we were more people waiting for Brandon's return. I could not believe how big Brandon's family was. But I did love seeing him smile when he got home.

*Brandon's POV*

I could not believe that Stella did all this for me. It was really sweet of her. I saw my best friend in the middle of my family. He walked up to us and said,

"Hey buddy. Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." I told him.

We got to talking and Sky caught me up on everything that has been going on. I looked around and saw Stella talking to my mother and a few of my aunts. I loved how she was interacting with everyone and it made me even more happy that my wife is able to get along with my family.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Sky asked getting me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know. This was all a surprised to me. I did not know where were going to make a stop here." I explained.

"Well, your wife is very sneaky. I would watch out for that." Sky said with a laugh.

"You are so right." A voice said.

We both turned around to see Stella standing there smiling. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. Stella giggled and Sky spoke up and asked,

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great. Brandon bought me this amazing dress and I even gave him a surprise too." Stella explained.

"Alright you don't need to go into detail now." Sky said with an evil smirk.

"That is not what I meant Sky." Stella stated.

We all started to laugh and then Sky asked,

"Are you going to be going to Sparks anniversary ball?"

"Of course. It is for my best friend's planet. How about you? Is Eraklyon royals going to make a showing? I know that a certain king and queen is trying to avoid their neighboring planet." Stella stated.

"Well, I don't know about my parents but of course I am going." Sky stated.

I looked to Stella and saw that she was plotting something. I could see the twinkle in her eyes. I leaned in and whispered into her ear and asked,

"What are you planning?"

She smirked at me with a wink and leaned back and whispered,

"You will find out in good time. Unless you want to help out. I could do for a sidekick like a very strong husband."

I laughed at that and saw a few people starring at us. Sky had an eyebrow raised but did not ask about it. I walked around with Stella talking to other people for a while. Then ended up to my mother and father.

"It is so nice to have you here." My mother stated.

"It's great to be here. I am so glad I got to come before we go to Solaria." I admitted.

Stella turned and walked away. She told me that she had to use the restroom and left. But I could tell there was something wrong. I excused myself form the conversation and followed Stella into the house. I found her in my room with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked.

She looked up to me confused. But then said,

"Princess?"

"I wanted to give you a nickname that I can use that no one else will ever use. So I thought about Princess, because you will always be my princess. Now what is the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know. Seeing you with your family and all happy is amazing but it makes me feel like I am pulling you away from it because I have to be on my planet to rule my kingdom. I feel like I am taking you away from your family." Stella explained.

"Stella you need to understand that I want to go to Solaria with you. I know that you have duties to your kingdom but I knew what I was getting myself into and I want to enjoy the ride with you. You are my family now too. Where ever you go, I go too." I explained.

I was kneeling in front of her and I had her hands into mine. I got up and sat on the bed with Stella. I pulled her into my lap and we just sat there in silence for a while. It was nice and I loved that Stella trusted me with her feelings. This was the start of something big.


	15. Chapter 15

We walked back out to the back yard to enjoy the rest of the day with my family. That next morning, I turned over in my bed and felt it was empty. I turned to look for my wife but she was not in my room.

*Stella's POV*

I walked out of Brandon's room and saw his mother in the kitchen cooking. She turned and smiled to me.

"Morning Stella." Iris said.

"Morning Iris." I said looking around.

"Would you like some juice while I finish up breakfast?" She asked.

I nodded and sat at the breakfast table. I wanted to ask if she wanted help but I was a horrible cook and I did not know what to do. Bloom tried to teach me once but I was horrible at it. I kept watch her cook. She turned to me and asked,

"Would you like to help?"

I was hesitant and said,

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to ruin anything."

"Come here. I will show you how to do it." Iris said reaching out her hand to me.

I smiled and took her hand. She brought me to the stove and showed me how to make pancakes. We started laughing together when I tried to flip a pancake and it almost hit the ceiling. We heard footsteps coming out of the room, it was the rest of the family. They started to pitch in to make breakfast and everything.

*Brandon's POV*

I walked out into the kitchen and saw my family cooking and preparing breakfast. I walking over to the table and saw Stella at the stove with my mother. That sight was perfect to see. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the check. She turned to smile to me and said,

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning Princess." I said giving her another kiss.

Once everything was done everyone sat down. We all started to eat and enjoy our morning. I looked over to Stella talking to my mother. They were getting along so well. Then she started a conversation with my father. He was impressed that she knew a lot about the guarding detail of different kingdoms.

"Of course I know about Eraklyon's guarding detail. The only reason I know it is because of my best friend is neighboring planets with Eraklyon." Stella explained.

"Of course you would be friends with one of the princesses of Domino. Let me guess is it the one that Sky has had a crush one for years, Princess Bloom." My father asked.

"Oh really!" Stella said looking down the table to me and Sky.

I looked over to Sky and saw him with a slight blush. I started to laugh and said,

"What's wrong Sky?"

"Oh shut up. And you Stella will be keeping your mouth shut." Sky warned her.

"Oh there is no way I am going to keep this to myself. Everyone is going to know right now." Stella said pulling her phone out and texting everyone.

Everyone started to laugh when Stella put her phone away with a grin. I just shook my head with a smirk. I thought my wife was evilly genius. It was about time to get those two together. I winked over to Stella and she smiled to me.

I watched as Stella helped my mother clean up breakfast. Well, at least tried to help. My mother liked to clean up by herself but the offer was appreciated. I took Stella's hand and lead her outside. We started to walk. I looked at her and said,

"You were amazing this morning. My parents love you."

"You think so?" Stella asked shyly.

"Of course. My father thinks of you as a genius and my mother think of you as an angel that needs help on a few things. She loves to teach people something new." I reassured her.

We continued walking and then I realized a ship landing near my parent's house. I looked over to Stella and she said,

"What is Solaria's ship doing here? I told daddy we were going to spend a few days on Eraklyon with your family."

We quickly walked about to the house. Stella approached the messenger and asked,

"What is this visit for?"

"We have a message from your father, the king." The messenger said.

Stella took the envelope and opened it quickly. She read it and looked to me. She looked sad and scared.

"What is it Stella?" I asked worried.

"I know you wanted to spend some time with your family but we have to go back home. My parents are…."


	16. Chapter 16

*Stella's POV*

"I know you wanted to spend some time with your family but we have to go back home. My parents are arguing again but this time it is serious. The kingdom is worried. So they want us back now." I explained.

Brandon nodded and we headed up back up to his parent's house. We quickly got packed and explained to everyone that we had to go back to my planet. Sky looked at us worried and I gave him a look that explained almost everything. He nodded and told up to barrow one of his ships. I thanked Sky and took Brandon's hand and lead him to the ship.

We sat there quietly and did not say anything. I felt bad that we did not get to spend a lot of time with his family. Brandon hugged me and said,

"It's alright Princess. We will see them all soon again."

I loved that Brandon was so optimistic about everything. He always reassured me that everything would be alright. The ride over to my planet was peaceful and I enjoyed spending some quiet time with Brandon. We landed and I got nervous. Brandon took my hand and kissed it. We stepped off together and I saw that no one was waiting for us but Alan. He smiled to me and said,

"Sorry to interrupt your family time with Brandon's family but I got worried and did not know who to go to. And I thought of you."

"it's alright Alan. I have dealt with a lot of my parent's arguments. What is this one about?" I asked worried.

Alan did not know how to say it but I knew just by his look it was about me. I walked past him and into the kingdom. I knew where my parents were and I went straight up to them. My mother turned to see me. She then looked over to Alan and Brandon. She gave me a sorrow look and asked,

"Sweet angel, what are you doing here? What happened to spending some time with Brandon's family?"

"Well, you know. I had to come back and take care of my parents because they don't know how to take care of themselves without arguing." I explained with a little sarcasm.

Neither of my parents said anything. No one said a word. I looked over to my father and asked,

"What were you arguing about now? I know it was about me. But what about me?"

My parents did not say a word. They did not know how to tell me. That made me even nervous now and I had to know what they were talking about me that made it into an argument. I huffed and was about to speak up but then Brandon butted in and said,

"Stella has right to know. She will be the one next to take over the throne. So please don't hold back. She is stronger then you know."

I smiled at Brandon and took his hand. We stood together and was facing my parents. I knew that Brandon said everything that I wanted to say. I looked over to my father and he sighed and said,

"You have to understand Stella that we only want what's best for you but your mother thinks I am being foolish about my decision on you….


	17. Chapter 17

"You have to understand Stella that we only want what's best for you but your mother thinks I am being foolish about my decision on you taking over the kingdom now." He stated.

I looked at him shocked and did not know what to say. Brandon asked,

"What do you mean sir? Do you mean Stella and I would be ruling now?"

"It is tradition for the next in line to rule the kingdom after they get married. But your mother thinks that you should wait." He said.

I looked over to Brandon and my mother. You could tell that he was nervous about it and that my mother did not agree. I sighed and said,

"I am princess of Solaria. If it is up to me than I will take over my role as Queen of Solaria. If you would be by my side Brandon?"

"Of course I will be by your side Stella. We are in this together. I will be honored to rule with you. But I know nothing about ruling a kingdom." Brandon admitted.

"Don't worry Brandon. Stella's mother and I will be honored to help you out until you two don't need us anymore. Isn't that right Luna?" He asked.

"There is a lot of work but we will stand by you. Are you sure about this my dear?" She asked.

"I am sure. This is my kingdom and I know I have to step up. You taught me that father. A royal must choose their kingdom first. I am going to do everything I can to help out our kingdom and make it better. I just want to make you proud. Both of you." I admitted.

"You are already making us proud by being our daughter Stella. You are everything we wanted you to be sweaty." My father admitted.

"My dear, there is no better fairy I could ask for as my daughter. You are talented and passionate about what you do. I know you will go far in life." My mother said.

I ran over and hugged my father and mother. I couldn't be happier then now. I have an amazing husband and wonderful parents. My father smiled to me and said,

"Well, we have lots of planning to do."

I looked at him confused. He then said,

"We are going to be having a ball to announce your becoming of Queen."

I smirked and squealed. I love balls and getting all fancy for them. Brandon hugged me and smiled. I could see all my friends again and get to know Brandon's friends as well. I stopped and said,

"That means shopping and getting the right dress. I have to contact the girls. We need a shopping day. Brandon, do you think you could contact your friends so I can meet up with the girls to go show with, please?"

"Of course." He said.

We walked out of the room and went to make plans with our friends. The girls and I would go shopping while the boys do whatever they do when we are not around. This was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Today was the day where the girls and I were going shopping and Brandon was going to hang out with the guys. I walk out to where everyone was at. I smiled to the girls and gave Timmy, Helia, and Roy a hug.

"You three better be nice to my husband." I warned my three guy friends.

"You know Helia will always be on his best behavior. But I can't promise about Timmy and myself." Roy said teasing.

I glared at him and looked over to Helia and asked,

"Will watch them? Make sure that they don't be too mean."  
"Of course Stells. You know I will keep an eye on them. You just keep an eye on the girls alright." Helia teased.

We went out shopping. We have been to a few stores. We were having a good time. I actually was getting along with Brandon's friends.

"So how is Brandon with the idea of being a king?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I really don't know. He is not telling me much but I think he is terrified. I hope he will talk to me or at least one of his friends if he is having problems." I admitted.

The girls gave me this look. I knew they felt bad for me. I turned to his friends that were girls and asked,

"Do you have any advice for me about Brandon?"

"Give him some time. If you are really worried about him then talk to him." Layla admitted.

I nodded and it gave me a piece of mind that the girls were trying to help me out.

*Brandon's POV*

The guys and I were just hanging out in the park. It was such a nice day out so we thought it would be a good day to have a hover bike race and just chill. We took a break from our hover bikes and just relaxed on the grass.

"So how it's been buddy?" Sky asked.

"You know it's been good. I really don't know." I admitted.

"What's wrong?" Riven asked.

"I guess I am just nervous about being king. I don't know how to rule a kingdom. I know that Stella is going to make most of the decisions but she told me it is going to be a team effort. She does not want to be like her parents. I guess I am just worried I will let her down." I admitted.

"Well, one thing I know about Stella is if you at least try to work with her and have a good communication with Stella then you two will work out. Her parents did not communicate with each other when they were married and ruling a kingdom together. But you two are different. She knows that too." Helia explained.

I appreciated that Stella's friends were trying to help us out. Later today I was going to talk to Stella and put everything out there. We had a lot to talk about and I hoped she was going to open up to too.


	19. Chapter 19

I appreciated that Stella's friends were trying to help us out. Later today I was going to talk to Stella and put everything out there. We had a lot to talk about and I hoped she was going to open up to too.

We hanged out for a bit longer. Then us guys decided to go check on the girls. See what they are up too and see if they are done yet or not. Also, we were getting hungry. So, we thought to see if our lovely ladies what to join us.

"There are our lovely ladies." I said as we approached the girls.

"What a sweet talker." Roxy said to me.

"We were wondering if you ladies were hungry and want to join us for something to eat?" Helia asked them all gentlemanly like.

"Are you kidding me. I am starving. Let's go." Stella said.

"Blonde you are always hungry." Riven commented to Stella.

*Stella's POV*

We headed to our favorite pizza parlor. We sat down at a table. The waitress came over to us. She took one look at Brandon and started to flirt with him. But I am a girl who don't like to share. So I then said,

"I will take a water and my husband will take a coke. Thank you."

She then looked down at my hand and saw my ring. I smiled at her. She took our friends drink orders and walked away in defect. I was not a pleasant person to make jealous.

"Jealous much?" Brandon asked me.

"Always." I said.

"Cute." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Then our waitress came back with our drinks. She won't look at me. Instead she was now looking at Riven. That is going to be the worst thing she ever thought of doing. You think I am a jealous fool. You have never seen Musa jealous. I heard she is cruel person.

"Excuse me. Your notepad is not on my boyfriend. So, I think the best thing is to stop staring and don't even try." Musa said with a glare that could kill.

The waitress didn't say a thing. She just looked away. She took our orders and left. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I then said,

"So, the rumors were true about you."

"Oh yes. I don't share will. Mostly my mans." Musa said smiling.

"That's my girl." Riven said.

The rest of the time waitress didn't say a thing to us. We had a good time with everyone. We were laughing and everything. It was nice. It was getting late so we said our good byes and headed home. We will see them all soon at the ball.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the time waitress didn't say a thing to us. We had a good time with everyone. We were laughing and everything. It was nice. It was getting late so we said our good byes and headed home. We will see them all soon at the ball.

So, it has been a while since that day. The ball is coming so close. A lot to do and not enough time to do it. But Brandon has been very helpful. He was getting use to the royal court and becoming a royal. He is doing his best I can see.

I walked into my room. Brandon was laying there on the bed. I shocked my head. I know it has been hard for him to take a lot of this in. But it also is easy because he was raised never a royal court. So, he knows what he was getting into.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. He then put his head back down on the bed. He then said,

"Yeah. Just a lot to take in. My friends make it look so easy."

"You will get uses to. It will come second nature to you. Anyways, when we do become royals of the kingdom. We can do it our way for certain things. You will have me to help you." I told him.

*Brandon's POV*

I looked up at Stella. I gave her a smile. She knows what to say. She was right. When we become the leaders of the kingdom we can do something our way.

"I know. I won't want it any other away." I told her.

"I forgot to tell you. Our friends are coming over to give them their dresses. We didn't find anything we really like. So, I designed them." She told me.

"Okay. You will be in your workshop." I told her.

"Yeah. So, I will be there putting the final touches on everything." She said walking out the room. She then turned around and remember something. "You guys are also getting designed suits too."

She then walked out of the room. The time has past and our friends has final came. I took them to Stella's workshop. Us guys were going to get new suits. It's not like when we were young and at school where we only hand to wear our Red Fountain uniforms.

"Stella, you here." I said when we walked inside. It was like a one floor house. It had few rooms in it. A nice place.

"In here." Stella said.

"This way." Musa said. We followed her throw it. We went throw a couple of rooms until we got to everyone. There are more rooms then I thought in this place.

"Added a few more rooms Stella. Any more this place will become a maze." Tecna commented to her.

"What can I say. Magic is amazing." She commented back.

*Stella's POV*

"So, when are you going to separate us to the girls' room and boys' room?" Musa asked jokingly. One thing about me is I likes to do surprises. Meaning the guys will not see our dresses until the time of the ball.

"Soon. Just need to add a few final touches to something." I said from my stand I was working at.

"Take your time Stella. No hurry. You know I have the all the time in the world." Musa commented.

"I am done. Boys to the room to your left. Girls the right." I said. Everyone got up and did what I said. It was time to saw everyone what I put together for us. None of my dresses are the same. Every one of them are something different.


End file.
